A CSI Carnival
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: The Vegas team have gone to an Independence Day carnival to celebrate the American tradition. Story is better than it sounds. Fluffy, long oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. The characters in CSI do not belong to me, all rights belong to CBS. I do however own Lexxi Seymour, my own creation.

**SUMMARY: **The Vegas team have gone to an Independence Day carnival to celebrate the American tradition. Story is better than it sounds.

**A/N: **This story isn't set after any particular episode but it is set before Sara and Grissom got romantically involved and Sara left. Greg is also still in the lab and is only twenty five years old in this story, Lexxi is twenty four and Lindsey Willows is six.

I got the idea for this when I went to a carnival not that long ago.

Pointless fluff because we all love fluffy fics.

**TITLE: **A CSI Carnival

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

"Can you believe that Grissom has said we can go to the free carnival tomorrow for Independence Day?" Greg looked up at Lexxi who was sitting on the edge of the table, intently studying a piece of paper.

"Huh? Did you say somethin' Greg?" She tore her eyes away from the results sheet and looked down at him.

He smiled and shook his head. "You've been working way too hard lately."

"Sorry, it's just…Brass doesn't really like me and Ecklie hates my guts so…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Well, Ecklie isn't exactly a problem; he's on day shift and Brass kinda hates everyone when they first start…he'll warm to you." He tried to reassure her and she merely nodded. "You never know, maybe this day out will speed things up."

She smiled again and put the results sheet down. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Is Ecklie coming with us?"

Greg sighed and nodded. "Yeah but don't' worry; he doesn't like me very much either." She gave a small laugh and Greg smiled at her. With Ecklie and Hodges, tomorrow certainly would be fun.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

"So, you looking forward to tomorrow Cath?" Warrick looked at her over the top of his newspaper and she smiled.

"Yeah, should be interesting." They were both sitting in the break room, Catherine on the sofa and Warrick in the chair, when Nick walked in.

"Can you believe we actually get the night off work tomorrow to go to a carnival?" Nick sat down on the sofa next to Catherine and tried to read her magazine over her shoulder.

"Nick, do you have to do that?"

"Sorry, so we all lookin' forward to tomorrow?" They all nodded and he looked at Catherine. "So what are you doin' about Lindsey? Won't you miss spending Independence Day with her?"

She grinned at them both and when they looked at her, confusion written on their faces, she explained. "Lindsey's coming with us because mom is going out with friends for the day."

"I can't wait, I love carnivals." Catherine and Warrick stared at him with raised eyebrows and he shrugged his shoulders. "I do and I heard that there's gonna be a firework display afterwards."

"Wow, they're goin' all out this year." They never had massive events in Vegas for the fourth of July so the team were looking forward to having a fun celebration.

"They are; it should be good this year." Warrick put his paper down and looked at them both. "So is Linds' lookin' forward to it?"

"Yeah, she can't wait." Nick tried to read the magazine over her shoulder again and she finally gave in and handed it to him. "For God's sake, here take it."

"Thanks." He took the magazine off her and started to read the article but decided it was boring and handed it back to her. "Doesn't matter, I'm bored with it now." She gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing and finished reading the article.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

The next morning, at half past eight, the team were sitting in a minibus on the way to the carnival. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, you swab one down, pass it through CODIS, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer…" Everyone sighed as Greg started to sing.

"Greg, it's too early in the morning to listen to your tuneless voice." Greg turned and glared at Hodges who smirked at him and turned to look out of the window again.

"Come on guys, play nice." Catherine smiled down at Lindsay who was looking out of the window. "You two are more childish than a class of four year olds."

"He started it." Greg pouted at her and she started to laugh.

"Well, we'll be there in about an hour so can the pair of you be quiet." Grissom called back to them but kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"Fine, fine…I'll be good." Greg vowed as he quietly sat back in his seat, content on enjoying the rest of the ride.

"Yeah, we'll call a truce." Hodges also sat back and stared out of his window.

"So, what did you guys do last year?" Lexxi was sat next to Sara and as she hadn't been at the crime lab last year, she thought she may as well ask someone who had.

"Nothing, we got the night off work but that was about it." Sara really hadn't minded, she wasn't much of a social person and had absolutely no social life.

"Nothing at all?" The surprise in her voice was evident.

Sara shook her head. "Nope, nothing."

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

When they finally reached the carnival, Grissom parked up and they all set off towards the attractions. "So, have you ever been to a carnival before?" Lexxi walked slightly slower than everyone else, trailing behind them and talking to Lindsey.

"No, have you?" Lindsey looked up at her and Lexxi shook her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a little girl we never went to the fair."

"Why not?" The little girl's voice was filled with curiosity.

"My mommy and daddy didn't like rides and neither did my sister so we never went." Her voice was wistful as she thought back to the family barbeques they had had on July the fourth.

"Are you going to go on the rides?"

"I don't know yet."

Lindsey looked up at her and smiled a small smile. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared." The youngster raised her eyebrows and Lexxi smiled, she could definitely tell who her mother was. "Well, maybe a little bit scared."

"Want me to hold your hand?" She smiled and let out a small laugh as did Lindsey.

"I'd like that."

The crossed the road and walked into the park where the carnival was being held. Catherine walked over to Lindsey and Lexxi and picked up her daughter. "Well, what do you think honey?"

"Wow, it's so big." Lindsey looked around at all the rides and her eyes lit up when she saw a Ferris wheel. "Can we go on that mommy?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, today it's me and you; no work to get in the way." Lindsey smiled and Catherine held her a little tighter.

Meanwhile Grissom looked in awe at all the rollercoaster's. "Oh yeah, you're the rollercoaster guy." Nick came up behind him and looked at the incredibly large rollercoaster which Grissom was admiring. "You serious?" Grissom nodded and Nick's eyes widened as he saw the sheer drops.

"So Sara, you gonna go on the rides too?" Sara turned round to find Warrick rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

"Yep, you?" He nodded and she smiled up at him. They both turned however when they heard Hodges, sucking up to Ecklie.

"So sir, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Ecklie gave him a fake smile before walking away, leaving Hodges behind. "Ok, I'll see you later then."

Warrick and Sara both laughed as Warrick said, "It's a shame." Sara simply nodded and smiled.

"Lexxi exi exi." Lexxi turned round and came face to face with Greg.

She laughed at his sing-songy voice and he grinned at her. "Hey, I don't even need to ask if you'll be goin' on the rides."

"Nope, you don't. The million dollar question is, 'will you?'" She nodded and he laughed. "Good, we're goin on that thing first." He pointed to a ride which was titled 'Frisbee'.

Lexxi gulped and Greg laughed when her eyes widened in horror. "But it's huge and it almost goes upside down." Everyone walked over to Lexxi and Greg and looked up at the ride.

"Come on, let's go get in the queue then." Grissom smiled and started walking over to the ride, beckoning everyone else to follow.

They joined him in the queue but when Catherine looked up at the ride, she had second thoughts. "It looks a bit scary for Lindsey, maybe we should sit this one out."

Lexxi also didn't want to go on the ride so decided, "No, you go on it and I'll look after Lindsey."

"No, you really don't have to." Catherine clearly didn't want to go on it.

"But mommy, I wanna go on it." Grissom smiled at the little girl and Greg turned to look at Lexxi and Catherine.

"Come on it'll be fun." They still looked uneasy but Catherine reluctantly nodded. He could tell that Lexxi didn't want to, she looked horrified. "Lex, you don't have to go on it…you know, if you don't want to."

She looked up at the ride again then back at Greg. "No, I'll be fine." He smiled and took hold of her hand, silently vowing to look after her.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

When they all got off the ride, Grissom was grinning, Hodges was laughing, Catherine was getting over the shock at how high the ride went, Nick and Warrick were talking about going on it again later on, Sara was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, Greg was smiling but because the ride had finished, Lindsey and Lexxi looked ill and Ecklie couldn't walk properly. "You guys ok?" Grissom asked a very shaken up Lindsey and Lexxi.

"No, I think I'm gonna be sick." Lexxi wrapped her arms around her stomach and Greg rushed over to her.

"Lex?" She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You alright?"

"Hmm, I'll be fine." Just as she had said that however, she doubled over, trying not to be sick.

"Lexxi?" Catherine and Grissom walked over to her as Grissom checked that she really was ok. "You gonna be sick?" She remained silent but shook her head.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Catherine picked Lindsey up and she gently nodded. "Do you feel sick too?"

"I'll be ok." Catherine smiled at her daughter and Lindsey smiled back.

"How about we go on a gentler ride next?" Nick suggested and Lexxi and Lindsey nodded.

They started to walk around the park and Grissom stopped in front of a rollercoaster. "What about this one?" Everyone looked up at the ride then at Grissom, each person had the same expression on their faces. "What? It's one of the smaller ones."

"You guys go on, I'll stay down here with Lindsey." Lexxi smiled at them and Lindsey nodded.

"You sure?" Catherine actually wanted to go on the rollercoaster but felt guilty at leaving her daughter with Lexxi.

"I'm sure, we need time to recover don't we Linds'?" Lindsey nodded and everyone else agreed then went and got in line. "You ok now?"

"Yeah, are you?" Lexxi nodded and smiled down at the little girl.

"You want a piggyback so you can see better?" Lindsey smiled and nodded so Lexxi bent down. "Ok, on the count of three…one…two…three." Lindsey jumped and Lexxi stood up, slipping her arms under Lindsey's knees as Lindsey wrapped her arms around Lexxi's neck. They continued to talk and watched as Catherine and the rest of the team got off the rollercoaster when the ride had finished. "Have fun?" Lexxi asked a smiling Grissom.

"Oh yes, that was a very good one." Warrick and Nick agreed and they all laughed as Hodges shakily walked over to them.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

Later on, early that evening, the team were sill going on the rides. Grissom had wandered off with Warrick, content on going on each rollercoaster again. Catherine had taken Lindsey on some of the smaller rides whilst Hodges had followed Ecklie to the food stalls. Nick and Sara had headed for the Ferris wheel for the third time in two hours and Greg and Lexxi were sitting on the grass, contemplating what to go on next. "So, had a good day?"

"Yeah, I have." She smiled at Greg and shuffled closer to him. "So, what d'you wanna go on next?"

He suddenly stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet then laced his fingers with hers and started to drag her towards some more of the rides. "I have the perfect one." He led her to a rollercoaster and grinned.

"You want me to go on that?" She looked up at the ride and blinked. "Seriously?"

He nodded and she looked at him with terrified eyes. "Yeah, it'll be fun." He tried to reassure her but she was having none of it.

"I don't know…it's massive." He gently squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, hazel eyes mixing with chocolate.

"Come on, I'll look after you…I promise." She still looked uncertain. "I'll hold your hand."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Ok but you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise." They joined the line and eventually climbed into one of the carriages. True to his word, Greg didn't laugh when she screamed; instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her to his side. When they got off, he grabbed her hand again and led her away from the ride. "Well, what did you think?"

He looked at her waiting for the answer and a smile graced her lips. "I…loved it!"

"Knew you would." He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You can pick the next one."

"Ok, my favourite ride." She pulled away from him and started running toward another ride. "Come on slow poke…keep up!" She called over her shoulder and he grinned before chasing after her.

Eventually he caught up and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. "Gotcha…slow poke." She laughed and pulled away from him but laced her fingers with his and dragged him over to the 'Waltzer'. Although Lexxi had never been to a fair, she had been on a 'Waltzer' before and she had concluded that it was the best ride in the world.

They were surprised when they saw the rest of the team waiting to go on and Lexxi walked over to them, pulling Greg along behind her. "Hey guys."

Grissom looked at her and smiled. "Hey, where did you two go?"

"I took her on the 'Wild Mouse'." Grissom's eyes widened but he smiled at them.

"How did you get her to go on that?" Nick asked the question that everyone else had been thinking.

"Simple, I used my charm, sharp wit and gentle persuasion." He smiled and everyone else looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Did you bribe her?" Greg looked up at Warrick and rolled his eyes.

"Why is that so hard for you guys to believe?"

"Because you're a dork Greg." Hodges laughed but everyone else remained silent…well everyone except from Ecklie who tried to muffle his chuckles by covering his mouth.

"Come on you two; stop making fun of the boy." Grissom smiled at Greg who mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

Lexxi let go of Greg's hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah Hodges, I didn't see you offering to hold my hand on any of the rollercoaster's…not that I'd have wanted you to." Greg laughed and looked down at her and Hodges merely gave her a dirty look.

"So, who's going on with whom?" Catherine tried to lighten the mood with a subject change and it was clear that everyone was glad she had decided to do so.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

When it was finally their turn, Grissom shared with Ecklie and Hodges so that nobody else had to, Sara shared one of the larger ones with Nick, Catherine and Warrick and Lindsey opted to share with Lexxi and Greg. Greg was sat in the middle with his arms around Lindsey and Lexxi who were sat on either side, clinging to the bar which lay over their laps. "You ready?" Lexxi smiled at Lindsey who nodded and grinned. The ride started to spin and Lindsey wrapped her arms around Greg's waist so he tightened his arm around her. When they got off the ride they all walked over to a candy floss stall so that Hodges could get a snack.

"So, did you have fun on 'Waltzer'?" Catherine asked Lindsey as she picked her up and settled her on her hip.

"Yep, did you mommy?" Catherine laughed and nodded. "Ooo mommy I wanna go on that!" Lindsey's eyes lit up when she saw the ghost train and Catherine smiled but then noticed how long the line was.

"Honey the line's kinda long."

"But I really wanna go on it." Catherine sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want to take Lindsey on it but they were always a let down.

"I'll take her on it." Greg smiled and Catherine mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him.

"Honey, do you wanna go on with Uncle Greg instead?"

Lindsey nodded and Catherine put her down. "Ok."

"I'll meet you guys at the grass verge in a bit, ok?" Catherine agreed and thanked him again before Lindsey grabbed Greg's hand and led him over to the line for the ride.

While Greg and Lindsey went on the ride, everyone else went and sat down on the Grass. "It was nice of Greg to take Lindsey on the ghost train." Lexxi sat next to Catherine who nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he always was a sucker when it came to rides and kids though." Catherine joked but it was true, Lindsey had Greg wrapped around her little finger.

"Aww, I think it's sweet." Lexxi leaned back on her hands and Catherine turned to face her.

"You like him don't you?" Lexxi looked at her curiously and Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Course I do, he's my best friend."

"No, I mean you _like_ him, don't you?" Catherine's question was really more like a statement and she could tell that she was right when Lexxi blushed.

"Umm…I…well…" She stuttered and Catherine smiled warmly at her.

"That a 'yes' then?" Lexxi merely nodded and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"I think you'd make a cute couple." Lexxi's head shot up and Catherine laughed. "Careful, you'll give yourself whiplash." Lexxi smiled again but remained silent. "Honestly, I think you would; you're well suited."

"You really think so?" Lexxi finally found her voice and Catherine nodded. "Greg doesn't like me in that way, he's way outta my league."

"Are you kidding? You're the best thing that's ever happened to him." Catherine's voice held nothing more than sincerity and Lexxi shook her head.

"I don't think so Catherine, he could do so much better." Lexxi had never really been complimented like that before so she didn't really know what to say.

"Lexxi, you're a great person; you're sweet, funny, pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you." Catherine smiled and Lexxi smiled back. Catherine had always been like the mother of the group, always willing to listen to anyone that needed help and ready to make people feel better about themselves.

"Thanks Cath, I guess it's nice to hear that once in a while." She offered the older woman a friendly hug which Catherine warmly returned.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

When Greg and Lindsey got back, Greg sat down on the Grass next to Lexxi and Lindsey ran over to Catherine. "Hey sweetheart, have fun?"

Lindsey nodded and smiled. "Yep, it wasn't scary though."

"That's good because Greg's a 'fraidy cat'." Lexxi joked as she looked at Greg then back at Lindsey.

"Would you have been scared Auntie Lexxi?" The little girl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope." She smiled then jokingly whispered loudly enough for Greg to hear, "I'm braver than your Uncle Greg."

"That is a vicious lie and you know it." Greg tried, unsuccessfully, to defend himself.

"You wish, she probably is braver than you." Grissom joked as he sat down next to Greg. "Thought I'd come and tell you that the fireworks are starting any minute now."

"Thanks Griss." Catherine smiled and looked at Lindsey. "You ready to watch the fireworks honey?"

Lindsey nodded and clapped her hands. "Yay, I haven't seen fireworks in ages."

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting watching the fireworks. Hodges was staring mesmerised at the bright colours whilst Grissom and Ecklie laughed at the expression on his face. Catherine was pointing out all the different ones to Lindsey and Sara and Nick were making fun of Warrick who was trying to watch all the different ones and kept twisting around into different positions to get a better view. Greg was laid on his back and Lexxi was laid on her back with her head resting on Greg's stomach. "That one's pretty." Catherine pointed to a god firework and Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah but I liked the pink one better." Catherine nodded and they both looked back up at the sky again.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lexxi looked up, entranced by the fireworks.

"Are you ok?" Greg looked down at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, look Greg about yesterday…I wasn't worried about Ecklie." She confessed as she stared at the sky.

"Then what was it, you seemed worried about somethin'." His voice was filled with concern and she turned her head to the side to look at him.

"I was upset about not being able to spend Independence Day with my family. We used to have these massive barbeques and all my relatives and friends would come and I…I guess I was upset at missing that." Her voice sounded a little shaky but she didn't cry.

"Oh Lex, why didn't you tell me?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't have laughed at you or anythin'."

"I know I just…I don't know Greg. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." He offered her a small smile.

"It's ok but just remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to…about anything…I'm here for you."

"I know and thanks for making Independence Day so special. You're wonderful Greg, never forget that." She smiled at him and then looked back up at the sky.

"Here's an idea Warrick, pick one spot and just move your head instead." Nick laughed as he watched Warrick try and twist into a very painful position to see the fireworks behind him.

"Yeah laugh it up but at least I can see them all." He smirked at Nick and Sara then looked back up at the sky.

"Oh Warrick, we're having more fun watching you." Sara laughed and Warrick continued to stare at the sky, ignoring her statement.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

It was on the way back to the minibus, whilst thinking back at the day's events, that Greg decided he had fallen in love. He looked down at his and Lexxi's intertwined hands and smiled. "Lex?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and he nervously smiled. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I was just…do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow? It doesn't matter if you don't…in fact I totally understand if you don't. You know what, forget it, I shouldn't have said anything…sorry." Lexxi couldn't help but smile at his nervousness as she thought about how incredibly cute he was.

"Greg, I'd love to go with you." She tried to interrupt but he kept rambling, clearly having missed what she had said.

"And I really shouldn't have asked because you are so out of my league but I just thought that maybe…" She cut him off when she stopped walking and tugged on his hand, stopping him. Then she stood on her tiptoes and softly joined her lips to his. Once he had gotten over the shock, he kissed her back and when they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "Wow."

"I'd love to go with you." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"Really?" She nodded and he pulled back. "But I thought…"

"I love you Greg Sanders." She blurted out but then covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't planned to say it but she couldn't stop herself and she couldn't take it back because it was the truth.

"What?" His eyes widened in shock and she smiled a very nervous smile.

"I love you." Was all she said before looking down at the floor.

He slid a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I love you too Lex." She smiled the widest, brightest smile he had ever seen and he leaned in to kiss her again.

She tangled her fingers in his spiky hair and kissed him back until they were interrupted by something tugging the hem of Lexxi's top. "Eww, Aunty Lexxi, Uncle Greg!" They pulled apart and Lexxi looked down to see Lindsey stood covering her eyes dramatically.

"Sorry sweetheart, what's the matter?" Lexxi stepped away from Greg and picked up the little girl.

"Nothing but mommy told me to tell you, 'told you so'." Lexxi smiled and Greg raised his eyebrows in confusion. "She also said if you don't hurry up, we'll leave without you."

"Ok, come on then trouble; let's get going." She settled Lindsey on her hip and started walking towards the minibus as Greg wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked back to the minibus together and when they got there, Catherine gave Lexxi an all knowing, very smug, smile. Lexxi merely smiled back and rolled her eyes.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

The next morning Greg woke up but winced when he saw the sunlight coming through the curtains. He rolled onto his side and was devastated to find the bed empty. Slipping on his boxers and a pair of baggy pyjama pants, he walked into the kitchen to find that it was also empty. A smile graced his lips however, when he saw Lexxi sitting on the sun bed on his balcony wearing a pair of his running shorts and one of his t-shirts. She was sitting with her legs tucked up against her chest and her arms resting on top of her knees. He quietly walked over to her blocking the light from the sun which was rising above the city. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Morning."

"Good morning, you ok?" She nodded and he moved to sit behind her. "What brings you out here so early?"

"It isn't that early." She uncurled herself and shuffled backwards so that she could lean against him. "Couldn't sleep and I didn't wanna wake you."

"You should have done, I wouldn't have minded." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled back into his chest.

"I know, you just look incredibly cute when you sleep." He laughed and she gave a contented sigh.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" She nodded but remained silent. Grissom had given them both the night off so Greg had offered to take her to a restaurant for dinner.

"Greg, can I ask you a favour and please don't be offended?" She was worried that he would take her request the wrong way but she felt the need to ask it.

"Sure, what's up?" He sounded so happy and she prayed that he would still be cheerful when she had asked him her question.

"Instead of going to a restaurant tonight, can we go for a picnic in the park instead?" She braced herself for the answer.

"Yeah, course we can." He sounded surprisingly calm about it but she felt the need to explain her request.

"I swear, it isn't because I'm ashamed or anything but I just think it's more romantic and…" She had started to babble and her breathing was turning erratic.

"Lexxi." She continued to talk so he said her name a little more forcefully. "Lexxi." Again it had no effect to he covered her mouth with one hand and silenced her. "Lexxi, baby calm down."

He dropped his hand back to his side and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just needed you to know that I'm really happy we're going out and everythin'."

"I know and the park sounds perfect for our first official date." He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head.

She turned in his arms and straddled his hips whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and smiled at her. "I love you, you know that?"

"Hmm, I love you too." She smiled at him before crashing her lips to his and sliding her hands into his hair. When they finally pulled back, he chastely kissed her lips again then winked at her.

"What are you thinking, you have that mischievous glint in your eyes." Her voice was filled with curiosity and suspicion.

"Nothing it's just…do you wanna go to the park or would you rather get pizza and spend the night here?" He raised his eyebrows and she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Well I really wanted to go to the park but…" She trailed off and adopted the same glint that she had seen in his eyes.

"But…?" He coaxed, trying to get her to finish.

"But…I like your idea so much better." She smiled and kissed him lightly, happy that he seemed to be pleased with her answer.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now, come on…I do believe you owe me for making me wake up on my own this morning."

"And what would Mr Sanders like as payment." She asked seductively.

"Well I was thinking pancakes." His face was serious and she grinned.

"Good, I was thinking chocolate ones?" He nodded enthusiastically and they both started to laugh. She climbed off him and held her hand out to him. "Come on, you'll have to show me where the plates are." He took her hand and followed her inside, never letting go and vowing that no matter what happened; his hand would always be right there, laced with hers.

A special independence day indeed.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI - **

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review as they make me smile. It'd be great to hear what you all thought of the ending, I wasn't sure about it…do you think it worked? Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and yeah…please let me know what you think; constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
